DEL AMOR A LA LOCURA
by xanderfiles
Summary: butters uno de los chicos mas gentiles, bondadoso, tierno de south park tras una perdida de alguien al que el amaba mucho saca un lado de el que nunca pensó volver a ver acaso el podrá superarlo o se dejara llevar por el odio matando al que se le ponga en su camino descubranlo en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DEL AMOR A LA LOCURA**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic pero a diferencia de mis otros dos fics este no será de romance sino que será temática de… HEROES Y VILLANOS para variar un poco XD sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

En la terraza de un edificio dos jóvenes peleaban una batalla de muerte los dos se veían muy lastimados pero se notaba que uno estaba ganando

-bu-butters por favor recapacita- dijo uno de ellos que se notaba que su traje estaba algo dañado y con heridas que lo manchaban un poco de sangre sonaba algo desesperado como si decir eso fuera su última opción

-quien es butters jaja- dijo el otro que también que el otro se veía herido y su traje también estaba algo dañado pero no tanto como el otro cuando dijo eso con tono de voz algo agudo pero a la vez que daba miedo para luego darle con su martillo de doble cara justo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza dándole un golpe certero que hiso que diera una vuelta cayendo de cara al piso

-ahh- dijo al que habían golpeado intentando levantarse pero soltó un gemido de dolor por lo lastimado que estaba

-que pasa te cansaste de jugar Kenny- dijo el que conocían como butters con el mismo tono de voz para luego pisarlo en la espalda que hiso que se estampara con el piso otra vez y luego lo volteo usando el pie y alzar su martillo para darle otro golpe certero

-espera butters- dijo otro joven que también se veía tan lastimado como al que llamaban kenny

-tú te callas- dijo butters pero esta vez usando un tono de voz serio y frío y darle una pequeña ráfaga de electricidad mandando a volar cayendo de la terraza pero antes que impactara contra el piso se convirtió en una ráfaga de humo y cuando dio contra el suelo no le paso nada para luego materializarse otra vez en el

**XANDER POV (pov de mí mismo XD)**

-uff menos mal pude convertirme- dijo ese joven con tono de voz aliviado

-estoy muy débil como para subir allá y ayudar a kenny- dijo otra vez que se veía muy cansado que casi ni se podía mover

-valla este universo es muy diferente al mío, aunque no tanto como hace dos meses-

**FIN DEL XANDER POV**

**DOS MESES ANTES**

**-**alumnos díganme un sentimiento que pueda venir del amor- dijo garrison que estaba dictando clases a sus alumnos que parecía que estaban en clases de ética

-mariconeria- dijo Craig con su tono de voz repetitivo y pesimista de siempre que ante esa respuesta hiso sacarles la risa a todos

-y porque se ocurrió eso- dijo el profesor algo hastiado por la respuesta del joven de chullo azul

-ya que mientras usted siente más amor se pone maricon- dijo otra vez el joven de tono áspero pero al decir eso le saco más risas a los de la clase y también haciendo que el profesor de la clase se pusiera rojo de la rabia

-A DIRRECION CRAIG- dijo el profesor lleno de ira mientras apuntaba con su brazo a la puerta

-no me sorprende- dijo otra vez Craig soltando una vez más las risas de sus compañeros

-de acuerdo sigamos- dijo garrison calmándose un poco por lo de Craig

-lealtad- dijo Wendy que como siempre se quería sacar la mayor nota

-bien Wendy, aunque ese es muy variable 9 - dijo el profesor afirmando la respuesta de la joven pero lo último que dijo con un tono pesimista

-y tu kyle- dijo el profesor mirando que nadie quería aportar algo mas

-umm locura- dijo kyle no muy seguro de su respuesta y cuando dijo eso todos lo miraban con cara de confusión y otros con cara de "se la fumo verde" XD

-y porque- dijo el profesor que tenía el mismo semblante de los alumnos

-pues vera, el amor es muy inestable en si o puede hacer feliz a una persona o la puede hacer sufrir un ejemplo es que digamos que alguien intenta declarársele a alguna chica y que este lo rechace puede hacer sufrir al chico que se le propuso, o también que un matrimonio de muchos años sea arruinado al ver que su esposa lo esté engañando con otro y que en un arranque de ira mate al amante de su esposa, o que la esposa muera y que el esposo este marcado, triste, furioso tanto que podría matar a alguien que lo molestara en pocas palabras es imposible definir si el amor podrá hacer de tu vida muy feliz- dijo kyle esperando algo nervioso la respuesta del profesor

-es lo más maricon que has dicho- dijo cartman con ese tipo de comentarios que a todos nos hace feliz XD

-espera lo que has dicho fue hermoso, expresa muy bien la inestabilidad de este sentimiento tan variado 10- dijo garrison muy orgulloso que un alumno suyo digiera algo como eso

-pero porque a el si le da 10- dijo Wendy mostrando su lado celoso al ver que alguien le había ganado

-cállate Wendy ahora por eso tienes 8- dijo garrison molesto por la intromisión de la chica

-pero yo- la joven trato de excusarse pero el profesor se molestó más todavía

-7- dijo garrison pero cuando Wendy iba a volver a hablar abriendo la boca el profesor le lanzo una mirada entre molesta y acusadora que hiso que Wendy se callara y agachara la cabeza…. XD

Pero para la fortuna de todos, la campana habia anunciado la hora del almuerzo y muchos salieron corriendo ya que algunos ya tenían hambre pero el más rápido era cartman obviamente XD mientras que otros se tomaron su tiempo para salir a los cinco minutos ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas con sus bandejas de comida lista muchos hablaban entre si sobre cosas de por ahí pero enfocándonos en una mesa donde parecían estar el cuarteto de siempre y los integrantes del grupo de Craig

Donde parecía que estaban acosando a butters con preguntas

-y desde cuándo es que se conocen- pregunto token que le estaba preguntando algo a butters sobre un tema

-hace un año- dijo butters medio incomodo por recibir tantas preguntas

-y ya tuvieron sexo- dijo damien como si nada y al preguntar eso butters se sonrojo por tal pregunta

-ya damien y que piensas hacer hoy para celebrar su aniversario- dijo kenny retomando el verdadero asunto por lo que estaban preguntando a butters

-pues pienso llevarla a una cita en un restaurante fino- dijo butters dejando de lado el sonrojo y poniéndose algo serio

-y en la noche le darás una muestra especial de tu bebida deportiva- dijo xander con un tono algo burlón XD pero ante eso el rubio de suéter azul se sonrojo más que antes

-oye xander por que casi no estás aquí- pregunto kyle por la ausencia normal del pelinegro

-un par de asuntillos en otro universo- exclamo xander pero cuando dijo eso noto que algunos le veían algo confundidos ya que no a todos le habia explicado **(abrazo psicológico al que adivine de que es XD) **

**-**y tienes dinero suficiente- dijo Stan otra vez volviendo al asunto original

-si he estado ahorrando para tener una buena cita- dijo butters algo feliz ya que podría darle una buena noche a lexus **(doble significado XD)**

**-**GAH, solo fal-falta que pase algo horr-horrible y eso sería dema-demasiada PRESION- dijo tweek temblando y jalándose el cabello diciendo alguna de sus incoherencias

-ya tweek mejor toma café para que te alivies- dijo Craig con su tono de voz áspero mientras le pasaba un vaso de café pero cuando se le acabo fue junto a xander por un vaso mas pero el chef dijo que solo quedaba un vaso

-yo lo quiero- dijo xander acercando su mano al vaso pero tweek al ver eso de un manotazo le aparto la mano del café

-GAH, será mío- dijo tweek mientras miraba seriamente a xander alistando sus puños como si fuera a pelear

-en eso te equivocas- dijo xander alistando también sus puños también y los dos se pusieron a pelearse que más bien se empujaban es decir no llegando a lo serio y claro que xander sin sus poderes XD

-ya dejen de pelearse parecen dos niños chiquitos- dijo el chef regañándolos por su comportamiento

-no lo somos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-además mientras se peleaban otro compro el café- dijo el chef volviendo a regañarlos pero cuando dijo eso los dos casi se le cayeron las quijadas al suelo

**EN OTRO LUGAR EN LA NOCHE**

-ya llegamos- dijo butters que estaba con un traje elegante mirando a lexus que también iba bien vestida y butters se quedó unos momentos hipnotizado por lexus que parecían estar en el auto del padre de butters pero luego se bajo y le abrió la puerta a lexus

-espera un momento voy a confirmar la reservación- dijo butters para luego pasar la calle y afirmar con el señor de la entrada la reservación

-si esta- dijo un adulto con acento italiano

-bien ahorita vuelvo- dijo butters feliz porque todo le estaba saliendo bien pero de re pronto holló el grito de una mujer se preocupó pensando que era lexus entonces paso rápidamente la calle y vio que mucha gente se habia amontonado entonces bruscamente aparto a todas las personas pero lo que vio hiso que se paralizara vio que lexus estaba tirada en el piso con una cortadura en el cuello y de ahí salía borbotones de sangre y vio que tampoco tenía el bolso dándose cuenta que el responsable debió ser un ladrón

-bu-butters- dijo lexus con mucha dificultad se veía que estaba muy pálida

-lexus por favor resiste, no me dejes- dijo butters que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y ya se veía que lagrimas caían de su rostro

-siem-siempre te amé- dijo lexus aún más pálida para luego toser algo de sangre

-yo también- dijo butters que estaba llorando más que antes pero lexus cerró los ojos

-lexus, lexus LEXUS- dijo butters mientras la sacudía un poco y se dio cuenta que ya estaba muerta mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho y manchaba su vestido con sus lagrimas

-NOOOO juro que me vengare JURO QUE ME VENGAREEE-

**CHAPTER 1 TERMINADO**

**Espero que le haya gustado este fic de héroes y villanos solo que este lo pienso hacer más triste y siniestro que otros fics de este tipo ah y por cierto agradecimientos a Luis Carlos por ayudarme con el nombre :) espero que les haya hecho reír algunas partes como mi pelea con tweek si alguien me quiere ayudar con el fic o darme consejos me los pueden enviar por PM y recuerden que si no dejan reviews me tomare todo tu café sin nada más que decir me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEL AMOR A LA LOCURA**

**Hola usuarios de fanfiction aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic aprovechando que hace tiempo que no actualizo estaba terminando otro pero tuve una dificultad y no se pudo sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic. **

**CHAPTER 2**

-por Dios enserio paso eso- exclamo kyle que estaba junto a stan en la escuela mientras iban por los pasillos

-Sí, lo vi en las noticias- dijo stan comprobando lo que habia dicho kyle

-¿Cómo?-

-al parecer un ladrón intento robarle pero ella se negó y del resto está claro- dijo stan con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-no me quiero ni imaginar cómo esta butters- dijo kyle con un tono de tristeza y a la vez preocupación por el estado de su amigo

-qué pasa judío y hippie aun no les llega el periodo- dijo cartman que se habia acercado a ellos y darles el insulto de la mañana

-no es momento que empieces, culo gordo- dijo kyle algo enojado con la actitud de cartman

El día habia transcurrido normalmente en la escuela algo que rara vez pasa aunque ya algunos habían notado la ausencia de alguien que por supuesto era Butters pero cuando salieron de la escuela el cuarteto se dirigió al parque para un supuesto "plan" de cartman que tenía que ver con robar golosinas de una tienda que por supuesto los otros tres se negaron pero de toda formas fueron para escuchar la estupidez que iría a decir aunque casi siempre el plan era ingenioso pero en lo que tenía planeado no, mientras se dirigían pudieron ver a Butters sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida en el cielo y se le podía notar los ojos un poco rojos que definitivamente seria de llorar

-¿Butters?- dijo stan para llamar la atención del aludido a lo cual el giro su cabeza hacia ellos

-Hola chicos- dijo butters con pocas ganas algo que era naturalmente extraño en él ya que a él siempre se le podía ver con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro algo que esta vez no era así

-ah Butters supimos lo que paso entonces- estaba diciendo kyle pero antes que terminara de decir lo interrumpieron

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo seriamente butters mientras fruncía el ceño un poco

-vamos Butters, tal vez necesites hablar con alguien- dijo stan algo preocupado ya que la actitud del rubio casi nunca estaba así y cuando estaba era porque enserio le paso algo malo

-Que no stan- dijo butters ya algo hastiado por la insistencia

-no te pongas así marica de todos modos la puta esa no tardaría en dejarte por alguien con más- estaba diciendo cartman que la estaba cagando a lo grande pero no pudo terminar ya que

¡PA!

Butters le habia dado un golpe certero en la cara que al recibir el impacto cartman cayó al suelo de espaldas y se podía ver que el golpe lo habia dejado sangrando de la nariz y la boca y hasta lo habia dejado sin un diente

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MARICA- dijo cartman casi gritando y se le podía notar el nivel de ira en la voz

-ESCUCHAME BOLA DE MIERDA, AL MENOS YO TUVE A ALGUIEN AL QUE AMAR PERO TU NO LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TE QUIERE ES LA PUTA DE TU MAMA... VIVIRAS SOLO, MORIRAS SOLO COMO EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE ERES- dijo butters totalmente enojado mirándolo a los ojos que más que querer insultarlo era una muy dura realidad y un posible destino para luego escupirle en la cara e irse de ese lugar a pasos pesados

-A ESE PARECE QUE - estaba diciendo cartman pero otra vez fue interrumpido

-tu cállate culon, es lo que te ganas por andar diciendo tanta mierda de hecho es lo que necesitas para dejar de ser tan pendejo además lo único que me sorprende es que butters haya tardado tanto en mandarte al carajo- dijo kyle dándole un sermón a cartman

-AHHHH- grito totalmente enojado para luego como butters irse a pasos pesados (aunque de lo pesado que esta siempre anda así

-lo que daría por volver a ver esto- dijo stan algo impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar

-tal vez butters haya dejado salir frustración con el golpe- dijo kenny también algo impresionado

-a quien no le gustaría golpear a cartman- dijo kyle algo divertido

-si verdad jaja- dijo stan riéndose un poco por lo que habia dicho kyle

-aunque ya en serio me preocupa el estado de butters- dijo kyle ya con un tono más serio sobre el asunto

-y creo que no quiera hablar con alguien en este momento- dijo kenny dando la razón a kyle

-tal vez mañana este mejor- dijo kyle esperando que pase lo que habia dicho

-bueno, tengo hambre les invito algo- dijo stan que habia escuchado el sonido de su estómago pidiendo comida

-si, por que no- dijo kyle aceptándola propuesta de stan

-ya sabes mi respuesta- dijo kenny un poco burlón

**En la casa de butters**

-ya llegue- dijo butters con pocos ánimos mientras entraba en su casa, su padre leyendo el periódico y su madre estaba en la cocina

-bien hijo, casi excedes el límite de llegar a casa y mañana si vas a la escuela- dijo el padre de el que aún tenía su vista en lo que estaba leyendo-

-si pa- dijo butters con el mismo tono de voz, luego entro la madre de el a la sala mientras limpiaba sus manos con una toalla ya que al parecer estaba limpiando los platos

-hijo no quieres comer algo- dijo algo preocupado la madre de este que a diferencia del padre ella si estaba algo triste por el estado de su hijo

-no, gracias- dijo butters mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

-querido creo que está muy mal- dijo linda un poco más preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de el

-no te preocupes linda, mañana estará mejor- dijo Stephen intentando calmar a su esposa

-shh por que no hablas con el- suspiro linda para luego hablarle pidiendo que hablara con su hijo para ver si este se ponía mejor

-ah, de acuerdo- dijo el mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a subir las escaleras

En el cuarto de butters apenas este habia entrado miro una fotografía del junto a lexus a lo cual el se sentó tomo la fotografía susurro lexus para luego empezar a aguársele los ojos y empezar a llorar algo fuerte se le podía notar una gran cantidad de tristeza, pero cuando entro y vio a su hijo llorar suspiro para luego pasarse la mano en la cabeza ya que desde ayer y hoy en casi todo el día y decir

-¡jovencito¡ deja de comportarte como un maricon solo porque te dejo **(agradecimientos a coyote Smith por la idea)** - dijo Stephen con un tono de voz muy serio a lo cual butters sin despejar la mirada de la foto

-ella murió, ante mis ojos- dijo butters

-yo no sa- estaba diciendo el padre del pero fue interrumpido

-déjame solo- dijo butters pidiendo que su padre lo dejara en paz

A lo cual el sin decir nada más salió de su habitación y butters tomando la foto y tocando la parte donde esta estaba lexus empezó a recordar algunos momentos de él y ella juntos

**Flashback**

-ah butters- dijo ella mientras caminaban abrazados por el parque mientras estaban comiendo helados pero de pronto el helado de cono de ella se cayó al piso

-que lastima- dijo ella con un pequeño tono de tristeza pero butters puso su bola de helado en el de ella para luego mirarla a los ojos seguido de un tierno beso

-ahh ya butters, nos están mirando- dijo ella algo avergonzado mientras butters le besaba el cuello y al parecer los dos estaban en una banca en el lago stark

-que nos miren- dijo butters restándole importancia

-AHHH OH DIOS BUTTERS, BUTTERS AHH- lexus gemía mientras que butters estaba arriba de ella, estaban en su casa y los dos están cubiertos por una gran sabana

-LEXUS, YA ME VEN- butters no termino de hablar para luego sentir un espasmo en las piernas y después liberar las energías reprimidas dentro de ella y acostarse al lado de ella

-ahhhhh butters… estuvo increíble- dijo ella que estaba increíblemente cansada

-lo mismo dijo- dijo eso para luego los dos quedarse dormidos

**Fin de flashback**

-lexus… MALDITA SEA PORQUE- dijo butters lo primero triste pero lo último increíblemente enojado

Para luego darle un fuerte golpe a la foto partiéndole el cristal y a la vez se le habían enterrado unos cuantos vidrios en la mano manchando de sangre la foto, pero en vez de gritar por el dolor no hiso nada no le importaba si se moría desangrado a base de gotas en su habitación pero luego tomo el marco y sacarle la foto mirarla por última vez

-no pude protegerte…. Pero pienso vengarte-

Se paró de su silla y dirigirse a su closet para abrirlo y sacar otro marco pero vio que en una de sus cajas estaba algo abierta y pudo notar un brillo puso la foto en una caja pequeña luego saco la grande y al abrirla vio que era lo que brillaba era un casco que el habia hecho de niño de papel aluminio, lo tomo con sus manos lo elevo a la altura de la cabeza y de pronto una idea se le habia hecho en su cabeza

-ya se cómo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**CHAPTER 2 TERMINADO**

**Bueno usuarios de fanfiction aquí termina el segundo cap del fic espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar review porque si no lo hace no tendrán internet en un mes sin nada más que decir me despido**


End file.
